Beware of Baron Finster
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Doyle must rescue Drew when Baron Finster and Argost capture her.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

*Baron Finster should be here by now! I am low on cash and require more money from him.  
He was already kind enough to help me launch Weird World!* Vincent Vladislav Argost thought.  
He paced back and forth within his mansion. He ceased pacing when he heard a knock on the door.  
Munya proceeded to open it very slowly.

''Greetings and bienvenue, Baron Finster!'' Argost spoke. He allowed the other villain to enter the dark mansion. He stared at the black-haired man's red mechanical scorpion body.  
He remembered providing the design for his lower half years ago. That was when Argost got the cash for Weird World. The long-haired evildoer's memories eventually vanished.

''I invited you because I don't have much money right now. Are you willing to part with more cash?'' he whispered. Baron Finster was silent for a few minutes. He observed his surroundings and seemed bored. He placed one hand under his face. He finally answered Vincent Vladislav Argost's question.

''I suppose, but I would like something in return,'' the black-haired villain said. He glanced at the surprised look on Argost's fright mask. A small smile formed on his pale face.  
''Believe me, Argost. I am grateful for my scorpion body. I desire something else'' he spoke.  
Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya followed him to the dungeon.

''Very nice iron maiden and pendulum!'' Baron Finster commented. His smile remained while he appeared thoughtful. He began to rub his hands together. ''I will torment Doyle Blackwell until he dies!'' he grinned. He glanced at Munya and Argost. ''Very well. I will part with my money as long as I can torture my enemy in your dungeon!'' he said.

''Certainly!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke while staring at the other evildoer. He waited for the half-man/half-scorpion to give him cash. He viewed him frowning and shaking his head back and forth. Baron Finster proceeded to fold his arms across his chest. ''You wish to view your opponent's dead body first?'' Argost inquired. He observed his companion's slow nod.

''Very well. Doyle Blackwell will die slowly and painfully within my torture chamber!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost muttered under his breath. He observed Baron Finster placing his hands behind his back before pacing. ''I suppose you are wondering where your enemy might be.  
Is he in his home or within the Saturday family airship?'' he spoke until the other villain nodded. He began to shrug at a snail's pace. ''For all we know, Doyle could be in another country'  
he commented.

''That's true!'' Baron Finster whispered while biting his bottom lip.  
He stared at the torture devices again. ''Doyle Blackwell might be in your mansion!'' he said.  
He saw Vincent Vladislav Argost's frown. ''Tell me. Did you use some of my money to buy traps for your home, Argost?'' he wished to know. He observed the other evildoer's slow nod.

''Is Doyle's corpse rotting in your traps?'' Baron Finster wished to know. He frowned when Munya shook his head at a snail's pace. One of his black eyebrows went up.  
''You already checked them?'' he inquired. He viewed the silent assistant's nod. He was thoughtful for a few minutes.

''Let's see if Doyle is home first,'' the half-man/half-mechanical scorpion said. He viewed Munya and Argost exchanging glances and shrugging. The villains departed from the torture chamber. They approached Argost's warplane and entered it.  
Munya was the pilot while Vincent Vladislav Argost and Baron Finster remained near one another.  
The men did not speak until the warplane arrived at the Saturday family's headquarters.

Argost opened one of the bedroom windows and found himself in Zak Saturday's room. He glanced at the sleeping boy as Baron Finster joined him. He seemed uncomfortable when he saw the stuffed unicorn in Zak's arms. *I thought I was strange!* he pondered. They departed from Zak's bedroom and stepped into another area. They frowned and viewed the empty bed.

The villains found Drew and Doc in their bedroom. They glanced at one another and smiled.  
They approached the white-haired woman and held her arms and legs. They carried her out of the room.  
Vincent Vladislav Argost and his companion returned to the warplane. They smirked at Drew's still form.

Doyle appeared after getting a glass of water. His eyes increased in size while his jaw descended.  
He saw Baron Finster with Argost and Drew just as the dark door closed. He snarled as his hands formed fists. His angry expression disappeared when he saw Zak's stuffed unicorn. One of his eyebrows went up.

''Greetings and bienvenue!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke when Drew opened her eyes.  
He, Baron Finster, and Munya observed her chains as she struggled. ''I suppose you are wondering why you are in my cozy dungeon. I assume your sibling will wish to rescue a damsel in distress'  
he smiled. His expression happened to be cruel. He enjoyed viewing the angry look on her beautiful face.

''RELEASE MY SIBLING!'' Doyle yelled as he arrived. He scowled while staring at Baron Finster.  
His eyes were wide again when he saw his chained sister. ''Did they hurt you, Drew?'' he inquired.  
He observed her shaking her head back and forth. He assumed a fighting stance as he faced the half-man/half-mechanical scorpion.

''I am looking forward to viewing your dead body, Doyle Blackwell!'' Baron Finster smiled. He proceeded to swing his tail at his main enemy. He frowned when Doyle avoided it. He observed him using his jet pack to ascend. The villain used the same attack and missed again.  
His tail broke the wall which caused Argost to scowl.

The trio dodged Doyle's concussion grenades. Vincent Vladislav Argost winced while observing his destroyed dungeon. He glanced at Munya and saw his nod. He viewed him assuming his half-human/half-spider form. Munya stood in front of Argost. He released oral webbing and was angry when Doyle used his jet pack to avoid his attack.

The young man attempted to approach Drew Saturday. He paused when Baron Finster used his strange body to block her. He was unable to evade the half-man/half-scorpion's tail this time.  
He landed on the floor and groaned. Doyle saw his enemy's sadistic smile. He remembered his family and waited to die.

Drew struggled again until the chains snapped. She used one of them as a whip. She brought the shackle down on Baron Finster. She saw his surprised expression when he turned his head. Her sibling recovered and kicked his enemy's chest. The half-man/half-mechanical scorpion stumbled back before scowling.

Doyle held Drew while he used his jet pack to ascend again. He flew through the mansion roof and returned home. He never saw the distressed look on Vincent Vladislav Argost's fright mask.  
The long-haired villain turned to Baron Finster. He began to request money in order to repair his damaged mansion. The half-man/half-scorpion seemed very annoyed as he rolled his dark eyes and groaned.

THE END 


End file.
